


Beauty Pageant

by 21toeternity



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21toeternity/pseuds/21toeternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an anonymous tumblr prompt. Blaine secretly plays Webkinz, and the New Directions find out. Set in Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Pageant

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was for a tumblr prompt that I received today. I haven't written anything in a while, and this prompt was super cute, so I figured I'd fill it. The only warning I give is for language at some points. Thanks for reading, and I wrote this in a very short period of time, so sorry for any mistakes!

“Uhhh… Blaine?” Blaine’s head shot up as he slammed the laptop closed.

“Oh, Mercedes, hey, what’s up?” he asked quickly, plastering a smile on his face. The girl tilted her head in confusion.

“I was just going to say that you’re late for glee practice. Kurt said you were in the library during lunch, two periods ago.” She paused. “You weren’t here the whole time, were you?” Blaine forced out a laugh, which more resembled a choke, and Mercedes’ eyes narrowed.

“What? No, that’s ridiculous! I wouldn’t miss class to be in the library, that’s… no…” he trailed off. 

“If you’re sure… come on, let’s go. Mr. Schue’s waiting to start the lesson.” Blaine nodded quickly, and slipped his laptop into his satchel, silently praying nothing messed up when he closed it. 

The walk to the choir room was slightly awkward. Blaine tried to make conversation, which he was usually good at, though it tapered when he got too caught up in his thoughts. When Blaine and Mercedes finally entered the room, over ten pairs of eyes were trained on the two of them, specifically Blaine, who sheepishly and wordlessly slipped in next to Kurt. 

“What’s going on? You’re never late to practice,” he whispered. Blaine simply shrugged and allowed Mr. Schue to begin his lesson on Journey cover bands. 

About a half an hour into the meeting, when Rachel was loudly practicing vocal runs, Blaine remembered. Oh, crap, the fashion show is at 2:45, what time is it? He checked his watch, eyes widening. 2:47. Maybe I can make it if I run to the bathroom or something. 

“I, uh, got to go to the, uh, bathroom! Yeah, the bathroom! I’ll be right back!” He shot up from his seat and ran out of the room, nearly forgetting his bag in the process. He turned the corner to the men’s room, entered, and locked the door behind him. He sat on the floor, past the point of caring about the condition of his mustard colored jeans. He removed his computer from his satchel and placed it on his lap. Thankfully, the game had been saved, though he had to log in again which wasted precious seconds he could have been modeling his new black tennis shoes and boatneck tee. 

He clicked into the Stadium, where Fred Rover’s voice boomed through the speakers. 

“Shit!” He fumbled to turn them down. Once the sound was under control, he entered the fashion show, which was already well underway. From what he gathered, he has missed two competitors: Cecilia the basset hound, who had received laughable scores from Amanda Panda and Persephone (the cute cropped jacket, really? That was in two years ago!), and Zack the tree frog, who seemed to be respectable competition in his black fedora and bright red pants. Blaine smirked to himself. User jkw, you better watch out: Kurt the Persian cat is going to kick your ass. 

It was finally time for Blaine’s pet to shine. Kurt the kitty looked fabulous, and Blaine’s Kinsville Academy credits were far past impressive. While Wacky Zingoz always gave 9s and 10s, he knew Amanda and Persephone would be harder to impress, specifically the latter. Persephone was the fashion goddess of this website, and getting anything better than a 6 from her was an honor worth celebrating.

The virtual audience applauded as Kurt strutted out. The outfit worked flawlessly–it was some of Blaine’s best work–and he could feel himself winning serious Kinzcash. The stadium quieted as the judges scribbled their scores. 

“Come on, come on, Wacky, you know I deserve it,” he chided. Sure enough, the yellow creature had awarded him with a 10. He raised his fist triumphantly, and waited for Amanda Panda’s input. Her pixelated figure beamed at him as she raised her clipboard. 10. “Yes! Yes, Persephone, please!” The stylish pink poodle winked, the bitch winked, as she rose her clipboard, higher, and higher, and–

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Blaine yelled. The computer screen had gone completely black. “GOD DAMNIT! WORTHLESS PIECE OF TECHNOLOGY!” He slammed the screen shut, and took a few minutes to breathe. The competition is still going on. Even if I’m not there to see it, I still have a chance at winning. 

“Blaine? Blaine honey, are you okay?” His boyfriend’s voice echoed from the hallway. Blaine’s shocked eyes took in the subtle turning of the doorknob. “Can you unlock the door, sweetie? I want to make sure you’re alright.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Kurt, no problem!” he said, his words jumbling in the wake of his adrenaline rush. 

“Actually, I believe it is a problem, Blanderson. Glee practice should be ending, but it can’t until we all go through the number we learned today as a team. Oh, what number, you may ask? In that case, Sir Clicks-A Lot, I’ll say the number we’ve been working on while you were watching bad porn or some flowery meadow gay sob movie. It’s Friday night, so you better get out of that bathroom so Britts and I can leave and get a bite to eat at Breadstix afores I ends you.” 

“Thank you, Santana, that was lovely,” Kurt interceded, and Blaine could hear the eye roll. Blaine got up and unlocked the door, allowing the glee club in its entirety to enter his field of vision. 

“How… how long have you guys been out here?” he questioned, feeling self-conscious. 

“Long enough,” Artie answered, wheeling into view, “to know something’s up.”

“So, what is it that you were doing?” Santana asked, basking in the joy of possibly embarrassing the most put together and poised member of the club.

“It sounds like Webkinz to me,” Brittany said. Blaine froze. 

“What’s that, Britt?” Santana questioned, voice soft. Her girlfriend happily responded, 

“It’s super fun! I play it all the time! You have all these pets and you take care of them. I have 40 rooms in my house,” she said proudly. 

“89,” Blaine shot back before he could stop himself. 

“Wait,” Tina spoke, a laugh in her voice. “You’ve been playing Webkinz? That kids’ website?” 

“It’s not funny! My baby cousin got a stuffed animal for his birthday, but he was too young to use the online code, so my aunt gave it to me to try out.” 

“89 rooms in your virtual house isn’t ‘trying it out,’ Frodo.” 

“Okay, fine, I may have gotten hooked, but it’s actually awesome! My laptop died, but let’s go to the computer lab! I’ll show you guys what I’m talking about!” The glee club, unsure of how to react, stood still until Brittany enthusiastically took off marching down the hall. Blaine and the rest of the New Directions headed behind her. 

Kurt took Blaine’s hand, unable to hide his grin. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were into Webkinz?” he asked, rubbing his thumb on the back of Blaine’s hand. 

“Why would I? It’s not exactly a sexy quality.” Kurt pondered this and nodded his head.

“Okay, no, I’ll admit it doesn’t turn me on, but it’s cute.” 

“I can’t believe you guys found out.”

“I can, honey. You weren’t very secretive.”

“I was, for the first few weeks! It was just that my huge Beauty Pageant was today, and I really needed a good score, and I spent the past three days making a perfect outfit for my little Kurt–”

“You named your Webkinz after me?”

“Of course I did! He’s a fluffy white cat. He’s really sweet and loveable, considering he’s in a good mood.” Kurt made a face of mock annoyance, and pushed against his boyfriend.

“Now, you’ll have to teach me how enter that Beauty Pageant, because I’ll tell you, those kindergarteners won’t know what hit them.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my tumblr, which I will link in my bio (once I actually get to setting that up!). Thanks again! -C


End file.
